It is known to produce windows of a motor vehicle with glass panes formed from relatively thick soda lime glass. Glass windows for motor vehicles can comprise glass and/or glass laminates with an overall thickness of 4 mm. Such glass window configurations may provide sufficient strength. However, the relatively thick glass windows can add extra weight to the vehicle that can reduce gas mileage and increase CO2 emissions of the vehicle.